


Modern Time Dragons

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragons, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, M/M, Magic, Modern AU, Partnership, Real world, Soulmates, five chosen Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons are mythical creatures, that only exist in Fairy Tales. Magic is mostly when someone pulls a rabbit out of the hat or a simple card trick. But what if both are for real? Five children have to encounter an unknown fate when they meet up with their partner Dragons. So how will life itself turn out to be when once reached Adulthood they have to fight with trivial thing as finding their Soulmate or their real Families showing interest in them again? And how will they be able to comprehend their lives when everything the know is on the line?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first encounter

_„Mommy, Mommy, we need to help her“ is a five year old little girl just saying when she rans with something white in her hands towards her. At the first glance it looks like an albino lizard that got hurt by one of the stray dogs roaming around at the housing they live. The mother of the girl takes her plea serious and drives with her to the next vet who lives a two hours drive away from where they live at. She wraps her jacket around the small thing to somehow stop the bleeding and in order to keep her attention she starts to sing some children‘s songs she learns while staying with the other kids._   
  
_„Did you say something, dear?“_   
_„I only told Grandine it is a pleasure to meet her“_   
_„You give this lizard a name?“_   
_„It‘s not a lizard, mommy, it‘s a dragon“_   
  
_is she now responding while her eyes get bigger and brighter. Her mother shakes her head in disbelieve but she isn‘t saying anything about it._   
  
_„Wendy, dear, there are no so such things as dragons in this world. Obviously that Conbalt boy told you a big nonsense. Dragons are mythical creatures that only exist in Fairy Tales“ is now her mother trying to reason with her five year old daughter and the small girl starts to pout at once. „But, Mommy, Grandine is a real dragon“ is the little girl trying now to convince her mother to believe her and she pouts more. No matter what her mother says or thinks, she believes Grandine and she believes in real dragons._   
  
_************_   
  
_„Natsu, Natsu“ is a boy with black hair shouting for his little brother. It is already past dinner time and the other boy wasn‘t seen near the house at all. Their parents didn‘t allow them to leave the house after five o‘clock at all because of the lurking dangers through the amount of rattlesnakes and cougars roaming around in their next door neighbourhood called wilderness. A sigh of relieve comes from his lips when he finds his younger brother in a small canyon not far away from the house playing with something that looks like a small lizard to him._   
  
_„Natsu, mom is furious right now“_   
_„Look, what I found, big brother“_   
  
_is Natsu now saying with a big smile resting on his lips, holding up the red-orange scaled lizard up and he can see how bright the eyes of his younger brother just are._   
  
_„You know, you can‘t take it into the house“_   
_„But I promised Igneel, he can sleep in my room tonight“_   
  
_is Natsu now saying while slightly pouting and following his big brother back to the house. He‘s still carrying Igneel with him._   
  
_„Allright, but hide him good or otherwise...“ is the black haired boy now saying with a smile, patting the head of his younger brother. Natsu seems to be really happy and that‘s all that matters for him. His younger brother immediatly nods in agreement, then he hides Igneel under his shirt when they reach the house. „Hurry in your room“ is he saying to Natsu, who understands quite well and when they enter he rushes into the backarea of the trailer house where his room is._   
  
_„Please wait for a moment, Igneel, I‘ll be back in a minute“_   
  
_is Natsu saying to him, hides him underneath his blanket, then he rushes into the bath room to clean himself up and stands seconds later with a sheepish grin in the main room only to be asked by his mother what he was thinking again._   
  
_Right now he isn‘t paying any attention to it because he wants to go back in his room right now and talk more with Igneel. His new friend seems to be very nice and interesting too. Because right now he sees Igneel as a part of his family and he is going to fight if someone tries to take Igneel away from him. This is a promise he makes and he is going to keep this promise as long as he‘s alive._   
  
_************_   
  
_„Stay away from it, child“ is an elder man with a walking stick now saying to him and he‘s not paying any attention to the man at all. He walks straight to the small thing that looks for the most of the gathering pedestrians like an unwanted exotic pet got lost in the middle of the urban jungle they all live in._   
  
_He picks up the silver-greyish living being from underneath an old withered elderflower bush and his eyes show a short flicker of enjoyment. „Don‘t worry, I‘m going to keep him with me“ is he now saying towards the crowd of curious onlookers, hides it under his shirt and leaves the park right now before anyone can stop him to do so at all._   
  
_Honestly he doesn‘t pay a damn about what the people are thinking about him or his parents. On his way back home he looks again at the living being he just saved, that otherwise would be taken by local authorities into a rescue shelter for exotic animals or into the local zoo. „You are for sure no freaking lizard, gi~hi~hi“ is he now saying with a smirk on his lips and sharp eyes are now fixed right at him. This one would be for sure a nice companion to be around with._   
  
_************_   
  
_His dad is of to work abroad (or so it seems to them) and his mother just left for her late night shift in the hospital. So he is all on his own. Ok, there is his big scary brother to look after his older twin and him but if he has to be honest he feels in a way being unwanted in this family. While staying in bed he waits up the moment where the older one is distracted enough with his video games, then he sneaks out silently of his room he shares with his twin brother. When he reaches the door he just tries to open it but fails. A silent sigh leaves his lips. He doesn‘t know why but it feels like someone is calling out to him. Someone who cares about him and knows him quite well._   
  
_For a while he stares at the closed door, then he finds a stool to climb on and unlocks the closed door. Whoever is calling out to him, he would stay there. Right here is no one who would miss him at all. Once he‘s able to open the door he runs down the hall to the stairs and goes downwards. Even through it is currently dark in the staircase he is not scared for a small boy his age at all. Down at the ground floor it feels like this voice is now calling out to him much stronger then before. He was never on his own down here. Mostly with his brothers or when his mother brought them to kindergarten._   
  
_How in the world should he leave this place when he isn‘t able at all to reach the door handle at all? With a slight sigh he leans his forehead against the glass of the main entrance of the housing complex he lives with his family. Through he is so small he can leave right in the moment mostly undedected when a young couple just opens the door and he runs out to a row of juniper trees near the car lot. Right there underneath some layers of old newspaper is somethign moving. Curious as he is he goes closer and a smile rests on his lips as he notices a creature now looking at him with striking eyes._   
  
_„Did you call out to me just now?“_   
_„Yes, I did. What‘s your name, boy?“_   
_„Rogue Cheney“_   
_„Nice to know, you, Rogue. I‘m Skiadrum“_   
  
_is he now hearing the small black creature saying to him and with a nod he picks him up._   
  
_„Can I go home with you, Skiadrum?“_   
_„Actually, my home is whereever you live, Rogue“_   
  
_is Skiadrum now telling him while he decides to sit down underneath one of the juniper trees and a sigh leaves his lips. No one in this family would ever allow him to keep Skiadrum with him. Most likely his big brother will claim him as his pet or their mother will bring him to the next shelter for homeless animals next thing in the morning when she would see Skiadrum being with him. „Then let‘s look for a new home together“ is he now saying to Skiadrum and a smile rests on his lips. If he only could stay forever with him, then he‘d be the luckiest child ever in this world._   
  
_************_   
  
_Fancy dinner parties, expensive clothes, constantly some room maidens around and even a nanny to take care of him. This is the life he‘s born in to and honestly it is boring for him. You aren‘t allowed to have a pet on your own, you can‘t go outside to play like the other kids do, you always have to behave. With a sigh he sits at a sofa, showing of his best behaviour he has. His mother had taken him along again to one of those cocktail parties and a sigh leaves his lips. He could easily dismiss this kind of living at all. In his eyes it is not only boring but also quite false. His nanny was supposed to keep an close eye on him but she had vanished minutes ago with the young son of one of the party guests._   
  
_A blond girl older than him decides to talk to him for a while until a boy around her age shows up and asks her for a dance. So therefore he‘s all on his own again. He would still stick to the rules when he only goes outside to catch some fresh air. Once standing in the garden of this huge house he catches the glimpse of something bright in one of those fancy trimmed hedges. When he comes closer a smile appears on his lips. He looks straight into golden eyes and picks up gently a living being that could easily go through as a white scaled lizard._   
  
_„Mind if I take you along?“_   
_„Actually, I was waiting for you“_   
_„For me?“_   
  
_is he now asking back and he‘s quite puzzled as this white being nods to answer him. That‘s the first time he hears about someone actually waiting for him to show up._   
  
_„Where are my manners? I‘m Weisslogia and yes, I‘ve been waiting for you“_   
_„Nice to know you, Weisslogia, I‘m Sting Eucliffe“_   
  
_is he now saying with a smile and wraps his dinner jacket around Weisslogia when he just picks up his mother‘s voice calling out for him. He runs back into the house towards his mother and she looks more than amused. When she drags him behind and still holding on to Weisslogia who‘s now in his dinner jacket he catches shortly the glimpse of a man he only knows from some photos she had thrown weeks ago into the trash can._   
  
_While they are on their way back home and he assures himself Weisslogia is ok he listens carefully to what is mother has to say. Even through he‘s still a five year old boy he‘s able to comprehend the situation he‘s in at all. His parents are going through divorce right now and the man known on the paper to be his biological father doesn‘t give a damn about him at all. This man is a renown state attorney while his mother works for one of the big movie companies in the financial department. It doesn‘t matter at all for him because the only wish he cares is to have a working family around him._   
  
_Once back in the house he goes right into his room and another sigh leaves his lips. „You are strong to go through things like this. Even through this is the first time I‘m around humans at all“ is Weisslogia saying to him while he gets out of his fine clothes and looks right at him. „Why are grown-ups always acting up like this?“ is he now complaining and he starts to pout. Just minutes later he recognizes what Weisslogia just had said to him._   
  
_„Wait, does that mean you are a real dragon?“_   
_„Yes, actually I‘m the white Dragon as my name is implicating“_   
_„So, are there more then you?“_   
_„Yes“_   
_„Are they nice?“_   
_„Well, I don‘t know for sure. I‘ve never met them before“_   
  
_is Weisslogia explaining to him while he wraps up the white dragon in a towel and takes him along. Even with the nanny constantly around he figured out on his own how to turn on the water or how to open the fridge. Sometimes he acts like he‘s like a child who‘s going to primary school but only if he really wants to._   
  
_„Hurry up, Sting, you need to be in bed now“ is his mother reminding him when he is still sitting in the bath tub joking around with his new found friend and thanks to the remaining bubble foam he‘s able to hide Weisslogia for now. He steps out of the tub, gets a towel, takes Weisslogia and wraps the towel around the little dragon. Then he gets himself one, wraps it around himself and with Weisslogia in his arms he returns in his room. The first party that wasn‘t so bad after all. Because he stumbled across the white Dragon. With an satisfied expression on his face he falls asleep fast while his arms are wrapped around Weisslogia who is still in the towel._   
  
_************_   
  
_„Sir, we got five anomalities confirmed on the radar“ is a female voice just informing him and he jumps up from his seat as if he were sitting on needles, looking at her in disbelieve. Last time this happened were during his time as Lieutenant during the Cold War._   
  
_„Where exactly?“_   
_„Upper New York State; the Appalachian Mountains; Four Courners Region; Orange County and the outskirts of Anchorage, Alaska“_   
_„Send some teams out right now. Retrieve them at once“_   
  
_is his order now and honestly he‘s quite concerned. What if some terroristic cell is behind this?_   
  
_He can‘t afford to act like this is nothing at all. It would otherwise taint his reputation as highly decorated General of the US Military. They need to act quick or who knows what is going to happen at all. Any unknown anormality is a threat to the State itself. Therefore they need to secure whatever it is to prevent the entire population to panic. Even if it means they need to kill the potential threat to this country, he‘s willed to do any step neccassary to protect and stay to the oath he had sworn to when he joined as a young man the Military. The safety of this Nation comes first. Always._


	2. team? no, we're family

„Eucliffe?“  
„Here, Sir“  
„Dragneel?“  
„Here, Sir“  
„Redfox?  
„Here, Sir“  
  
is a man with a facial expression reminding them always at a grouchy potato bag asking them for their daily presence.   
  
With a yawn he looked at the man while his own mind trails back towards the day he met Metalicana. It‘s now fifteen years ago since he come across the Metal Dragon, when he had decided to skip school again. Honestly he had no clue how his life would be like in the future at all. Sooner or later he may ended up living on the street doing drugs or robbing a bank or who knows what kind of crime he would have gotten in to. This encounter was for sure his lifesaver.   
  
A soft push at his side and a smirk rests on his lips. His partner sure can‘t await the combat unit set up for this morning. He is one of the older participants in this so called project besides Natsu Dragneel, so therefore they share the responsibility for the three younger ones within their so called team. But lately he felt like team isn‘t the right word to describe what they became over these years.   
  
Natsu is sure a big fun to bicker and sparr with, same as with Sting. Besides, Rogue treats him actually as if he was his big brother. Sometimes it annoys him but at the same time it boosts his ego to be seen this way. Even the only girl amongst them - Wendy - refers to him being her big brother.   
  
But in a way she treats them all as if they were actually one family. Yeah, he really likes this thought. Including the five dragons, they are for sure one odd familiy. At least he has now someone around, who really gives a damn about him and his life. So meeting Metalicana was the best what ever happened in his life so far.  
  
************  
  
She can remember quite well that night, where the authorities showed up at the vet. They took her along with Grandine, because she denied leaving her newfound friend. Since this day she hasn‘t heard of her mother or seen her at all. First, she was sad about this. But when she was introduced to the boys and their dragons, when they stayed at an Army Base kept secret from society, Grandine cheered her up. Right now, it‘s like living with four older brothers together on an isolated island. Their scedule is the same: Combat Unit. Military Tactics. Math. English. History. Physical Education. Health Care. Survival Tactics. Navigation. Geography.  
  
Ten years ago all five of them had to move to a new location. The reason for it was simple. The dragons were getting too big to stay inside of an aeral hangar. Even through Skiadrum knows how to stay within the Shadows, the other four dragons were damaging unintentionally Military property while moving around. Fifty Miles away from the west coast, they found a nice isolated island big enough for all five dragons to roam free.   
  
The Army provided Housings for the personnel working with them and even houses for themselves as well. In this way everyone of them could have their own personal space, but still be watched. Quite often, Grandine and her are seen within the hospital wing to learn. Poryluscia is also their teacher in Health Care and honestly she likes staying with her on their free days.  
  
Right now, she takes a walk with Grandine at her side. For today their lessons are over and they are allowed to do whatever they want to do. But one rule scares the hell out of all five of them. If even one of the dragons should leave this island while entering the air space inside as outside the fifty miles radius, the order to fire at them will be activated. A deep sigh leaves her lips. She remembers quite well, that Sting, Natsu and Gajeel only dared it one time to test out the truth behind this rule. After this experiance the two hotheaded young men stayed rather close to the perimetre of this island, when they want to do an aerial race.  
  
When she wants to give Grandine the chance to fly, she often asks Lieutenant Colonel Mystogan for permission to do so. Mostly Rogue and Skiadrum join her, so therefore she can also practice areal maneuvers with him. „Sting-san, what you up to?“ is she right now asking the blond slender young man standing on a rock formation with Weisslogia right beside him. Grandine slightly bows her head to greet the other dragon and in this moment she notices down at the beach Gajeel sparring with Rogue.  
  
„Sting just dislikes it, that Rogue pays more attention to Gajeel then him“  
„Skiadrum would be wise to keep this boy on a distance to Metalicana“  
  
is Grandine right now saying and the other white dragon agrees in this point with her. Somehow their dragons have one thing in common. They accept Metalicanas presence but if they have to choose with whom to team up, the Metal Dragon is the least choice of the other dragons.  
  
************  
  
With pressed lips he stands there and watches closely every single movement of the two young men sparring down at the beach. Since he lives here side by side with Weisslogia his own life changed completely. For the first time he‘s allowed to do what he wants. Even through he has to stick to the rules, there are no more fancy parties he‘s been dragged to attend to. No more fine clothing. No more lecture from his mother, because he wasn‘t showing his best behaviour again. The white dragon is a blessing to him. Thanks to him, he also has the family he always wanted to have.  
  
When Wendy and Grandine are approaching them he crosses his arms and bites on his lips. Seriously, what in the world is the partner of the Shadow Dragon seeing in Gajeel at all? A short snort comes from him as he picks up Weisslogias words. For him it is only little comfort, that the Sky Dragon admits Rogue should rather be more around with Weisslogia and himself.   
  
Honestly he doesn‘t know why, but after he turned sixteen something changed deep within about looking at Rogue. The deep bond of friendship he shares to the young man with the pitch-black hair and those vivid ruby-red eyes suddenly turned his feelings into stronger ones he never felt before in his life.  
  
Over the past years they steadily grew until a point was reached, where he was sure of himself, there is more than just simple friendship between them. Weisslogia and Skiadrum are on one wave length. Watching these two dragons somehow made him clear, this means the same thing towards Rogue and himself. But the younger one isn‘t paying any attention to it at all. But why?   
  
He bites firmer on his lips while one hand turns into a fist as he has to watch how Gajeel helps Rogue back up on his feet by reaching out his hand. He doesn‘t like at all, when someone touches Rogue at all. Even through it is only a minor health inspection or a friendly hug. He dislikes even the thought of the younger one getting too attached to Gajeel.  
  
************  
  
„Oy, Sting, care if we challenge them to a fight?“ is he right now saying towards the blond as he sees him next to Wendy and a smile is plastered on his face. Even through he misses being aroung his big brother, he enjoys staying here with the other dragons. He comes along quite well with everyone of them and he likes being around most of the time with Sting. „Not at all“ is Sting now answering him while showing now a short flicker within the sapphire-blue eyes and he only grins as he hears Wendy shortly sighing. He also love to fight. If not with Gajeel, then against Sting and Rogue.   
  
„Gajeel, Rogue, how about a two-on-two?“ is he now shouting towards the two young men down at the beach, still smiling and when both of them nod in agreement, he‘s all fired up. Since all five of them are living with the dragons, their bodies and minds started to become one. They even started to develop signs of being able to wield the same element as their dragons and with this a series of tests had started when the younger ones within their team reached the age of eight years.   
  
Within this series of tests a renown scientist tried to kidnap the younger ones but failed in doing so. Even through the man was shot, they couldn‘t change the illegal operation done at Sting and Rogue. Lacrimas, cristallized dragon tears, were implanted right into the heart tissue of both of them. So therefore they would die if a skilled surgeon tried to remove them. Still, in his eyes their strength seemed to have advanced a lot. But this doesn‘t stop him of being the strongest of all five of them. For him, it is only a reason more to challenge Sting and Rogue to a fight. Testing out their limits as well as his own.  
  
Besides, he likes doing pranks and hanging around with the slender young man with the blond hair. The only thing he really dislikes is Stings constant focus on Rogue Cheney. Even through he knows, the two of them come along quite well and turn out to be a very good team, he honestly envies the young man with the ruby-red eyes and pitch-black hair to be sometimes quite close to Sting. Deep inside he really wishes for Sting to finally pay more attention to him instead of Rogue. There is one thing he is constantly ignoring. When Igneel tries to reason with him about teaming up with the white Dragon.  
  
As Igneel watches him sparr with the others Wendy, Weisslogia and Grandine join them to watch this match as well. Even Metalicana knows next to Grandine and Igneel about the deep bond between the Shadow and the white Dragon. Even through they don‘t voice it out loud towards their partners, Wendy seems to be the only one catching up to the things surrounding them.   
  
Minutes later he‘s confronted with Sting and Rogue fighting side by side against Gajeel and him. When did this turn out to be this way? It was supposed to be Sting and him against Gajeel and Rogue in the first place. Damned. He hates to admit it, but they are really good at fighting as if they were one being. Their movements are so fluent and precise, it is really hard to breach through at all. Besides, why is Sting so confident about winning with Rogue at his side? What in the world is Rogue Cheney having, that he seems to lack? This time it is their victory since both, Gajeel and himself, are now confronted with a move he never expected at all.  
  
Wouldn‘t Rogue be much better off with Gajeel? Lately this thought crosses his mind very often as he looks slightly pouting at Sting, who‘s full attention rest on the young man with the pitch-black hair standing right next to him. „Natsu, you just have to accept, that they belong together“ is Igneel right now saying to him. gently pushing him at the side and looking at him. „But I don‘t want to, Igneel“ is he honestly admitting in a low voice to his partner while he still pouts, gets back up on his feet and gazes at the Fire Dragon next to him.  
  
************  
  
As Rogues partner he has to accept his wishes, dreams and decisions. But in a way he can‘t understand at all, why his partner has so much interest in being around Gajeel Redfox. Deep inside he knows quite well about Rogues feelings. They are connected through body and soul to each other since this boy agreed to stay with him. So therefore he wonders, why Rogue hides his true feelings at all. If he could choose on his own, he stays with Weisslogia as a team since both of them even out the contrary parts resting inside of them. Besides, he can see this strong bond lingering between Sting and Rogue too.  
  
He is satisfied with the resumé of their sparring match against Natsu and Gajeel. The training Weisslogia and him started to pull off shows some good efforts. As he steps out of the shadows, Rogue shows a soft smile resting on his lips while laying his hand on his head. Back then he wasn‘t so sure which one of the children would react at all towards his call. Over the years he is now with Rogue, he knows now this boy is the right one to be his partner. „Before we head back, there is something you need to know, Rogue“ is he now saying to him as the other dragons are present too.  
  
„There is something all five need to know“  
„And what would that be, Grandine?“  
„Now that all of you are in age we can tell you about this“  
  
is Igneel right now saying and all five are looking confuses at each other before looking right at them.  
  
„When our partners reach the age of twenty, the time for us dragons come to mate“  
„But not anyone is suited to fill in this position“  
„Only someone, who resonates very well with body, heart and soul is able to become your mate“  
  
is Weisslogia right now saying while he clears his throat.  
  
„Wait, you mean, we are dragons now too, Igneel?“ is Natsu asking back eagerly to  know and as all five dragons nod in agreement, he can see the fiery spark rest in Natsu Dragneels eyes. Deep inside he really hopes, now that Rogue knows what he has to do, he decides on staying with Sting and Weisslogia. In his eyes the best solution and on top of it a very harmonic one indeed. But who knows what the head of the program has decided to do since those children are like them under their constant surveillance.


	3. Chapter 3

So now after the dragons informed them about mating season, it is clear as the ice on a glacier for him who it will be. But for this to happen, he has to assure himself Gajeel would choose Rogue in the first place to be his mate. Caught up in his mind, he walks over to his house he shares with Igneel while he thinks of a waterproof strategy to win the blond young man as his mate. Even if his partner seems to be so against it, his mind is already made up. Besides, he has to act quick or the partner of the Shadow Dragon will make his first move towards Sting. One fist is now engulfed by bright flames and he feels fired up by the challenge laying ahead of him.  
  
„Natsu, you need to focus“ is Igneel now saying with a deep sigh leaving his lips as he looks at the young man with the cherry blossom coloured hair walking right next to him. „I think, I know how I‘m going to win this battle after all, Igneel“ is he now saying towards his partner while an eager flame flickers within his eyes and the Fire Dragon has to sigh more. Why won‘t Natsu listen at all about what he wants him to tell about the obvious bond Sting shares with Rogue? Also, somehow Natsu seems to ignore the fact how close the Shadow and the White Dragon became over these years.  
  
„Those two are destined to be together, Natsu“  
„But Rogue shows no sign of interest at all. So I still have my chances“  
„Natsu, they are connected in ways you‘d never be able to understand“  
„I got this covered, Igneel. Right now, my current mission is to catch the light for myself“  
  
is he now more then enthusiastically saying towards the Fire Dragon as they reach their house and he really believes, the blond young man will change his decisions after catching all of his attention for himself.   
  
„Then don‘t complain at me, if you are rejected by Sting“ is Igneel only saying to him about this topic while he makes himself a mental reminder to at least warn Weisslogia what his Partner is up to. He respects and honors the wise White Dragon wielding the element of Light. So therefore he won‘t budge into an existing relationship at all. Even if it would mean, Natsu is disappointed in the end. He needs to assure himself, that Light and Shadow will stay together. Like they are supposed to be. Like they always do.  
  
************  
  
A deadly silence covers them both as they walk over to their houses. Since Wendy lives almost close to him and Weisslogia, she always walks with them back after their lessons are over for the day. „We need to talk“ is he now saying to Rogue, his hands crossed behind his head and his gaze rests at the slender young man with the pitch-black hair walking right next to him. He really needs to sort things out with him before someone else lays claim on the partner of the Shadow Dragon.   
  
Wendy and Grandine decide to fall back, so that they have at least some privacy to talk to each other. „I‘m not interested at all“ is Rogue only saying to him before he has even the chance to voice out what he wants to tell him and a deep sigh leaves his lips as he has to watch how Rogue turns in a shadow, directly followed by Skiadrum.  
  
„What have I done wrong, that he is so distant to me, Weisslogia?“ is he now asking the wise white Dragon next to him quite frustrated and he sits down in the grass with another deep sigh leaving his lips. „Nothing at all, Sting, nothing at all“ is his partner now assuring him as Weisslogia gently prods with his head at his arm and a smile rests on his lips again. Only Rogue, Skiadrum and Weisslogia are the ones he quickly comes along without saying much.   
  
Mutual understanding. Thats how the scientists call it. But deep inside he knows it is much more than this. „We can‘t give you any advice at all, Sting. The two of you need to figure out on your own how to gather the acquired key. But you can be sure, we approve the two of you becoming mates“ is Weisslogia right now telling him as he looks with wide eyes at the white Dragon and a big smile rests now on his lips. „Thanks, Weisslogia“ is he now saying as he gets up again and with this words he‘s now more encouraged to lay claim on Rogue Cheney as he was before.  
  
************  
  
Once he reaches his house a deep sigh leaves his lips. Lately, the blond young man is often showing attempts to become much closer to him as they currently are. Since the incident where Sting and himself barely survived an illegal operation on their open hearts, the two of them became nearly inseperable. Because of this, the scientists and military personnel simply started to call them the Twin Dragons. They don‘t need words at all to understand what the other one is thinking right now.   
  
Same thing with Skiadrum and Weisslogia. Sting is the closest he ever came to have someone around him. Not even his older brothers had been this close to him. „You need to stay true to yourself, Rogue. Otherwise, you are never able to figure out what you really want in life“ is Skiadrum right now saying to him, gently rubbing his head at Rogues arm and he looks right at the Shadow Dragon next to him. „I am“ is he only replying but something resting inside the eyes of the black Dragon tells him, he knows him better then he thought.  
  
„Why are you running away from your own feelings?“  
„I... like I said before to Sting, I‘m not interested at all into this matter“  
  
is he now replying in a cool manner, immediately turning around and he leaves the living room to head upstairs. As if he ever needs a mate at all. It is better for him to stay on his own. To stay with Skiadrum.  
  
„You‘re obviously afraid of someone“ is Skiadrum now saying to him in a gentle voice, as he can hear the Shadow Dragon deeply sighing and with wide eyes he looks right at him. Is it so obvious, why he rather denies everything regarding himself than to allow himself a close-knit bond to someone else? He quickly bites his lips, stares at the wall next to him and he can feel Skiadrum gently rubbing his head against his hand.   
  
„I can‘t mate someone, Skiadrum. I‘m truly sorry, I can‘t be of help to you in this matter at all“ is he saying right now with a low voice towards the Shadow Dragon as he feels a familiar bitterness crawling up deep inside of him.  
  
„What keeps you from being yourself?“  
„Someone, I wish, I‘d never been related too“  
  
are now his next words coming out almost in a mere whisper and he bites his lips.   
  
It is now fifteen years ago since he last saw his oldest brother. But still, he feels being haunted by him. Even through he has now Skiadrum at his side. Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Natsu and their partner Dragons as well. No one could ever erase this fear burned deeply into his soul. No one at all. Or is he completely wrong with this conclusion? Honestly, he is really unsure about this.  
  
************  
  
Now that he‘s in his own house, he drops for a moment on the couch, closing his eyes while trying to sort his mind. Just how should he convince Rogue at all to accept him becoming his mate? Honestly, he has no idea at all. „I‘m outside, I need some fresh air“ is he right now saying towards the white Dragon as he gets up again and leaves the house before Weisslogia could even answer him.   
  
Somehow his legs decide to head off into a direction he knows all to well. Minutes later he is right now outside of Rogues house and he bites his lips. Should he just turn around or rather go inside?  
  
A deep sigh leaves his lips, then he decides to enter the house. Focusing on the familiar scent of Skiadrums partner, he finds Rogue upstairs leaning against a wall while sitting on the floor. „Hey, you are allright?“ is he right now asking him as he sits down right next to him and takes his hand into his own.  
  
„Just leave me alone“  
„Not until you told me what‘s obviously bothering you“  
  
is he right now responding as he looks at Rogue and lays an arm around him. As if he is leaving him alone right now. He‘d never leave those that are important to him. This is a vow he made to himself as they moved on this island with their partner dragons. He would rather die than to break this vow he made.  
  
For a moment there is silence surrounding them. As he gently starts to stroke along Rogues arm, the younger one leans closer to him and a smile rests on his lips. For some moments they just don‘t need any words at all.  
  
„How long do you decide on staying?“  
„As long as you want me at your side“  
  
is his honest answer as he smiles at Rogue, chaste a kiss on Rogues forehead and right there he notices a short smile appearing on Rogues lips.   
  
„So in simple turns: I‘d never get rid off you“ is the younger one right now saying, closes his eyes and right there he feels his head now resting on his shoulder. „This is all up to you, if you want me and Weisslogia to be around“ is he right now telling him as he strokes now through the pitch-black hair, watches how Rogue starts to relax and right now he‘s happy for alone these little moments to share with him.  
  
„Then stay“  
„With pleasure“  
  
is he now responding and somehow he figures out why the younger one is so distant at all.   
  
Because deep inside Skiadrum‘s partner fears to lose what is very dear to him and honestly he can understand him quite well. Being separated from Weisslogia and even Rogue would mean the end of the world to him. Simply, because these two are what is the most important essence in life to him. Therefore he rather stays an entire life-span with the white Dragon and Rogue together than to return to the life he was forced to live when he was five years old.  
  
************  
  
„Natsu seems to be eager to become Stings mate“  
„But isn‘t he with Rogue already?“  
„Only in terms of friendship“  
  
is the Shadow Dragon answering right now as he can pick up Igneels scent closing in on them. The five dragons have gathered together to talk about their protégés.  
  
„It be wise if they stay together“  
„I agree. Besides, it seems like Natsu is planing something about Sting“  
  
is the Fire Dragon right now saying and his gaze rests now at him. Even Metalicana and Grandine simply agree for the terms of light and shadow to be as one unit.  
  
„Will you simply let him do what this brat wants to do, Igneel?“  
„Now, calm down, Metalicana. I‘m sure, they be fine about this matter“  
  
is Grandine now saying and all dragons nod in agreement.  
  
„Now to a more important matter“  
„Skiadrum, is it true what you found out?“  
„Yes, they plan on sending them back to the mainland. Preparations are running right now as we speak“  
„So our time with those brats is limited?“  
„It seems so“  
  
is the Sky Dragon now saying in a sad voice and for a moment there is silence around them. There is a major reason why they kept this information secret infront of their protégés. If they ever find out, none of them would actually leave and the risk of those five turning more and more into a dragon like themselves is just too high.  
  
„They are only able to find their mate if they leave this island“ is Igneel right now saying as he gazes at the appearing night sky and deep inside he knows, that Rogue has already made his choice. His protégé would leave this island with or without given information. But will he stay close with Sting after heading on into a new live? For this, he is a bit unsure since Rogue is able to shield his mind from him.  
  
„When are they planning on sending them back“  
„At the end of this month“  
  
is he now answering as he gets up and looks at the other dragons. Then he head over to the house Weisslogia lives in with Sting, accompanied by the white dragon.  
  
„I put all my faith into Sting, that he can help Rogue conquer the shadows of his past“  
„In due time he will“  
  
is Weisslogia saying to him and he only nods. Yes, in due time their protégés will be strong. Connected by the strong bond within their hearts and their souls. Uniting the two elements of light and shadow into one.


	4. Chapter 4

„How are the preparations going on?“  
„Everything is clear to seperate them from the dragons“  
„What about their families?“  
„We‘ve been able to contact everyone, Sir. But....“  
„But what?“  
„There is no family member left regarding Cheney, Redfox and Dragneel“  
  
is the woman right now telling him and thoughtfully he lays a hand on his chin. Damned. This could become for sure troublesome. They need to get rid of them in three weeks, so that they can finally start the main project.  
  
„Find out, if there are any living relatives left, ASAP“  
  
is he ordering her to do right now and he won‘t hand over the information of those five leaving the island until he knows there is at least someone awaiting them on the mainland.  
  
************  
  
He‘s plotting right now a way to claim for sure Sting Eucliffe all to himself. Because once he‘s able to do his move, no one else will be able to close in on the attractive young blond. He really needs to become intimate with him, then Sting will be always at his side. „Dragneel, pay some attention“ is their instructor right now bellowing into his direction and with a sheepish grin resting on his lips he sits now upright as he rubs the back of his neck. Theroretic lessons are for sure boring. He rather likes the more practial ones.  
  
Shortly he glances over to Sting, who is seated right in between Rogue and Wendy. He only wants this man all for himself. But why won‘t Igneel understand at all how he truly feels about the partner of the white dragon? Just why is the wise Fire Dragon so against his idea to claim Sting? A deep sigh leaves right his lips. Once his big brother told him it‘s natural to fall in love and it doesn‘t matter at all in whom. So why won‘t Igneel understand at all, that he yearns for Sting to be his mate?  
  
„Dragneel“  
„Y-yes, sir?“  
„Who lost the battle of Waterloo?“  
  
is their instructor right now asking him since he obviously hasn‘t paid any attention again and slightly confused he gazes at him. „Wasn‘t it ABBA?“ is he asking back unsure and he notices a deep sigh coming from Wendy as Gajeel only shakes his head and Sting isn‘t at all looking at him while raising his hand.  
  
„Sir, it was Napoleon Bonaparte“ is Sting right now responding, getting the credits for the given right answer and he is now punished for not paying any attention at all to today‘s history lesson with reading and representing the entire report about named battle.  
  
In the upcoming math lesson are the three youngsters beating them with a score of 100 at the last test they had and his own result is poor. Only 15 out of 100 points scored. At least he‘s with five points better than Gajeel and therefore he smirks at the older one as he receives his test. Therefore Wendy, Rogue and Sting are allowed to leave for a break and attend to their partner dragons. Somehow today wasn‘t so much in his favour as he had wished for and another deep sigh escapes his lips. Yeah, Igneel might scold him for not paying so much attention to the daily lessons. But lately all he‘s able to think about is this very attractive blond young man at the side of Weisslogia.  
  
************  
  
„I was so unsure, if I make it“  
„No one beats you two“  
  
is he right now saying as he ruffles right now through Wendys hair with his hand as  he just notices a gentle smile appearing now on Rogues face. The three of them had studied this time hard and together for this upcoming row of tests.  
  
„I‘d like to see, how they beat your score as well“ is Rogue now saying to him as their gaze shortly interlocks and he smiles. Even Wendy nods in agreement as they walk now outside the building and he uses the given chance to stretch a bit. In a way he‘s like Natsu, Rogue and Gajeel when it comes to the only girl in their family. He‘d beat up anyone, who dares to come too close to her. Wendy is the little sister of all four of them and she really seems to be much happier than how she had to live before she met Grandine.  
  
„A-actually, I‘d like to ask a favour“  
„What kind?“  
„We won‘t bite you at all, Wendy“  
  
is Rogue right now saying to her as he lays his hand on her shoulder and right there Skiadrum, Weisslogia and Grandine appear.  
  
„I-I just want to be a bit stronger, so I just wondered, if the two of you could...“ is she now starting to say, avoiding to look at Rogue and him while a grin appears right now on his face. One look into theses trusted rubies and he justs knows what the ravenette thinks.  
  
„So, you and Rogue against me?“  
„I-if that isn‘t too inconvenient for you“  
  
is Wendy now quickly responding and he starts to laugh. „Don‘t worry, he help you out“ is his answer right now, walking with them over to the training grounds and their dragons accompany them. Besides, he‘s right now quite curious about the teamwork between Rogue and Wendy. If he isn‘t sparring with Natsu, then he spends a lot of time with the ravenette to improve not only his skills but also his bonds with him.  
  
************  
  
In the next two weeks he really enjoys spending so much less time inside due to the fact, that not only Wendy but Sting also have achieved next to him the high score on all the given tests. So therefore they are sparring with her while even practicing the areal manoeuvres with her and Grandine. When Wendy is over at the hospital wing to improve her medical knowledge, he‘s with Sting over at the lake to at least spend some time with him.  
  
„At leasts no more tests for a while“ is Sting saying right now as he drops right next to him into the grass and a short smile appears on his lips. Somehow it is really surprising for him to know how the young blond is at one hand so childish like Natsu Dragneel and on the other hand such a smart fighter. Since he had this talk with first Skiadrum, then Sting he feels for sure, something is changing deep within. It is almost like he starts to see Sting in a complete different light by now. If he has to admit to himself, he wants both the white dragon and his partner to be with Skiadrum and himself. He doesn‘t need his older brothers any longer. Here around him is his true family.  
  
„That‘s all, you have on your mind, Sting?“  
„Not really“  
  
is the charming blond next to him saying with a smirk resting on his lips and a short sigh leaves his lips. Ok, he‘s partly curious about the content of Stings mind. Somehow he can imagine what exactly is going through his head right now. Just as Stings hand suddenly rests in his own, he looks puzzled at him.  
  
„What‘s that for?“  
„Just to assure myself, you‘re allright“  
  
is Sting right now answering him, still smiling at him and slowly but surely he‘s able to imagine himself having a mate at his side. But Sting? Honestly, he‘s still unsure about this idea.  
  
************  
  
It took nearly two weeks until they were able to find at least a living relative regarding Dragneel, Redfox and Cheney. So he decides to hand over the information to the instructors on the island so that these youngsters will be prepared properly to live amongst civilians like they did before the discovery of the five dragons. The president has even agreed on the series of tests the scientists plan to do after this young adults are released from this program. So thoughtfully he stands infront of a giant map plastered with tiny pins as he looks now over his shoulder as a middle-aged man enters his office.  
  
„Sir, they arrived just now just as you ordered“  
„Fine, let them in here“  
  
is he giving his order towards this man and a short smile rests on his lips. Everything will go on just as he has managed with the family members of these five young adults to go on. Minutes later the door opens and a group of people is now entering his office accompanied by the man, who informed them before. Especially since there is a contract with the Orland family, who always delivers them with new developed weaponry.  
  
************  
  
„Kiddos, the reason you five are assembled today is a good one for sure. In two weeks you will embark back to the mainland and live a normal life again“ is the chief instructor this morning telling them and he widens in shock his eyes. Why would suddenly be a decision like this? Back then, when he became part of this project with Weisslogia there was this promise they could stay as long as they want with their partner dragon. So why do they plan on sending them back by now? Honestly, he isn‘t trusting at all the head of this so called progamm.  
  
„You will return to your families and...“  
„I‘m staying“  
  
is he now answering in a defiant way as he crosses his arms and glares at the chief instructor standing infront of them right now. His family is right here right now with him. So he isn‘t going to return to the mainland at all.  
  
„Eucliffe, this is an order from high above“  
„I don‘t care at all about this so called order. I‘m staying, no matter what, because this is my home“  
  
is he saying in a cool manner now, turns on his heels and leaves with Weisslogia the hall. Damned. Why in the world do they want to separate them from the dragons? On top of that he just notices it‘s not only the dragons they are going to be separated from. A certain rage resides right now deep within himself as he has to think of Rogue. Once back on the mainland, he might never be able to be with him at all.   
  
„Sting...“  
„No, Weisslogia. I stay, because you and Rogue and Skiadrum are what matters the most to me“  
„Just think about it. This is your chance to settle things with your mother“  
  
is the wise white dragon right now trying to reason with him and a hand forms a fist. Deep inside he knows, Weisslogia is right. This might be his only given chance at all to talk with his mother. But right now he‘s in a state of defiance. Never in his entire life is he going to abandon Weisslogia for a person that only cares for luxury items and their status. Everything turned out to be so much better since his first encounter with this wise white dragon.  
  
„I‘m not changing my decision at all, Weisslogia“ is he only saying to him, shortly glances at his partner dragon and heads right now to the lake where Rogue and him are spending lately so much time together. Besides, in way he‘s afraid he might never see the ravenette ever again. What shall he do if Rogue agrees to return to the mainland? A deep sigh leaves his lips as he falls into the grass, shortly closes his eyes and gazes now at the blue horizon above him. All he yearns for is to stay with the partner of the Shadow Dragon. He even carries deeper feelings for him than he ever had thought. So it would truly crush him if Rogue decides against him.  
  
„Why don‘t you tell him already?“  
„I can‘t, Weisslogia. I just can‘t tell him how I truly feel for him“  
  
is he saying right now, bites his lips and his hand forms a fist. Rogue and him might be close, but for him it‘s obvious the ravenette would never agree to be his mate at all. „You can do it, Sting. Haven‘t you told me, that Rogue wants you to stay with him?“ is he hearing Weisslogia right now and right there he glances at the wise white dragon next to him. Yeah, it‘s true. But he just thought until now the ravenette ment it in staying close as friends. „Thanks, Weisslogia“ is he saying now to him with a bright smile appearing right now on his lips as he jumps up and rushes now towards the house Rogue shares with Skiadrum. He will use this one chance and confess hat he feels for Rogue. If luck is on his side, the partner of the Shadow Dragon will turn out to be his mate.


	5. Chapter 5

In only two weeks they are going to leave the island in order to live again with their so called families on the mainland. A deep sigh escapes his lips as he returns now with Skiadrum to his house. Every cell inside of him is churning at the simple thought of facing his oldest brother after fifteen years of absence. Honestly he doesn‘t feel right about this at all, but he will follow the given order and head back to the mainland. Besides, in this way he won‘t have to worry at all about mating. Maybe this is his chance to start over completely new. He just might not be able to see Sting, Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel on a daily basis again, but they can still stay in contact with each other if they want to.  
  
With another deep sigh, he closes his eyes shortly after they entered the house and slides down the wall in the hallway. Skiadrum prows gently his head against his arm and a short smile appears on his lips. Right now no words are needed. The shadow dragon understands his decision and therefore it makes it a bit easier for him to leave the island.  
  
„At least tell Sting what you are up to“  
„If I do so, then what guarantees me, I‘m able to leave?“  
  
are now the words coming from him as he looks right now at Skiadrum.  
  
For him it is too obvious the young blond would convince him to stay with him on this island. But before the shadow dragon could say a word to him another sigh leaves his lips as his partner dragon is able to pick up right in this moment Stings scent closing in on them. „Just consider it, Rogue“ is Skiadrum now saying to him, then the dragon turns into a shadow and leaves the house they share.  
  
Only minutes later he gazes at Sting, who stands now right next to him. Strangely, there is a deadly silence lingering between them.  
  
„There is something, I need you to know“  
„Same here“  
  
is his response right now as he gazes right into sapphire blue and allows the blond to help him back on his feet.  
  
In a way he‘s grateful for both their dragons to give them at least some privacy. So he also allows Sting to take him by he hand and they head now to the living room. Just as they sit down on the sofa, he keeps holding on to Stings hand and avoids currently to look right at him. Right now he really wishes, this attractive young blond would just be his bubbly self as always. But all he notices right now is silence surrounding them.  
  
„Sting, I...“ is he starting to break now the silence around them, but he‘s quite surprised by the action the attractive young blond justs engages him into. He never actually expected at all to be kissed by Sting Eucliffe. First, it is just a shy and fleeting kiss. But right as he starts to feel a nice warmth appearing, he is now kissed in a quite passionate way.  
  
Actually, this really feels nice. He closes now his eyes, lays his hands on Stings chest and as this kiss goes on he doesn‘t want this moment to end. As they have to break in order to gather some air, a rose dust covers his cheeks and his heart beats fast. For him it is obvious what the partner of the white dragon tries to tell him right now. No words at all are needed as he leans now forwards to initiate the next kiss. Then this is his decision. At least he wants to be close to Sting in an intimate way before their ways will be seperated at all.  
  
************  
  
„There is one thing, I don‘t understand at all in your actual choice, Salamander. Why Sting?“ is Gajeel right now asking him while crossing his arms and honestly he wonders, why the partner of the Iron Dragon insists to know his reasons. Even Wendy is present as the oldest within their team demanded to have a talk with him.  
  
„Because we have a lot in common“  
„Actually, Rogue-san has a lot more in common with Sting-san than you“  
  
is Wendy right now saying as she looks in an apologetic way at him and he starts to pout while hearing these words coming from her. At least from Gajeel he expected to understand how he feels. So therefore it be the best for both of them if he chooses Sting to be his mate. Then Gajeel has a higher chance to claim Rogue all for himself.  
  
„Besides, if I claim Sting as my mate, then your chances are high to have Rogue all for yourself“ is he now saying towards the older one with a short smirk resting on his lips and he ducks away as Gajeel hits him on the head. He doesn‘t know at all why the older one reacts like that. For him it is obivous enough that Gajeel is quite interested into the partner of the shadow dragon. „Stop spouting nonsense, Salamander“ is Gajeel right now saying to him as he watches him cross his arms again while snorting in a enervated way.  
  
„Natsu-san, what makes you think Gajeel-san wants to be with Rogue?“ is now Wendy asking him in order to avoid an unnecessary fight between them two and a short sigh escapes his lips. „Actually, the way Rogue constantly hangs around him“ is he right now saying as he glances away from Gajeel annd Wendy and rubs his neck. So it seems like Gajeel and Wendy share Igneels opinion as well.  
  
„I really thought, you‘re interested to mate Rogue“  
„Are you going completely nuts now, Salamander? I‘m only accepting him as a brother-in-arms and nothing more“  
  
is Gajeel right now telling him right in the face as the older one heaves him up at his collar and he notices the angered glare resting in these wine-red eyes. „The same with Sting. I even told Rogue, I beat the crap out of Sting if he dares to hurt him by becoming your mate, Salamander“ is he hearing now Gajeel saying to him in a slightly threatening way. He shortly gulps, then he feels facing the cold floor, because Gajeels throws him there. Then the older one turns around and leaves with Metalicana appearing at his side. Right as he gets up, Wendy helps him back on his feet and honestly he isn‘t pleased at all about Gajeels statement right now.  
  
„Just why...?“  
„Even Grandine and Metalicana think, Sting-san and Rogue-san need to stay together. That‘s why Gajeel-san is so supportive“  
  
is Wendy now trying to explain to him in simple words.  
  
Damned. So not only Igneel, but also the partner dragons of Wendy and Gajeel think this way too? No way, he‘s going to give up on the attractive young blond this easily. He will find a way to claim him as his mate and he won‘t let any of the dragon prohibit his choice at all.  
  
************  
  
Two days have passed by and with a gentle smile resting on his lips he wakes up. Next to him lays a young man with pitch-black hair still asleep. He gently brushes through these dark strands while he has to think what actually happened between them. Since yesterday was their day off, they took their time to talk and figure out what exactly draws them closer to each other. Satisfied as he is right now he watches his best friend while still sleeping and right there he can sense their dragons within the house.  
  
„Sting, Rogue; they want you to gather in the main hangar“ is he hearing Weisslogia now saying to them as he notices how Rogue actually starts to wake up. „It seems to be something very important“ is now Skiadrum telling them and after that the two dragons go downstairs. He gazes with a smile at this ravishing ravenette next to him, pulls him closer and kisses him shortly.  
  
„Morning, Rogue“  
„Just let me sleep a bit more“  
  
is he hearing him say as he feels how the partner of the shadow dragon cuddles now closer to him. He continues to brush through these dark strands while his gaze rests on Rogue. Deep inside he knows by now, the younger one really dislikes such official gatherings. Besides, could it be, that Rogue hopes to avoid in this way, that Natsu could hit on him? With a smile he shortly shakes his head. There is nothing at all he feels for the partner of the Fire Dragon. He admires him and that‘s all. For him, Natsu Dragneel is surely something like a big brother. So he is more than happy and relieved to know, that Rogue belongs now with him, Sting Eucliffe.  
  
„Come on, wake up, Rogue. We don‘t want Weisslogia and Skiadrum to wait any longer for us“ is he now saying to him. With a deep sigh the ravenette starts to sit up and before he can react he‘s on his back while Rogue is now straddeling him. No word follows after he feels now Rogues head rest on his chest. Shortly he shakes his own head while gazing at him. Maybe he just overdid it while they shared this closeness for the very first time. But actually it was worth it. Never at all was he able to imagine these vast amount of emotions flood through his body while being with Rogue.  
  
Since he isn‘t able to wield shadows like Skiadrum and Rogue, he is at least able to signal the shadow dragon to help him carry the sleeping ravenette over to the bathroom as Skiadrum checks on them. Slowly but surely Rogue is finally waking up as he shares a shower with him.  
  
Since this gathering seems to be very important he wants to be on time. So therefore he accepts any kind of help he can get for their partner dragons in order to get Rogue ready for leaving the house. They share a quick breakfast Weisslogia managed somehow to do for them, then they head over to the main hangar. Rogues hand rests in his own as Wendy closes in on them and the three dragons go ahead. A smile rests now on her lips. She obviously knows what happened.  
  
„I‘m so glad, the two of you managed to go a step further“  
„As if I allow some idiot to claim him at all“  
  
is he hearing Rogue now saying towards Wendy.  
  
His smile becomes more as he now notices a soft rose dust covering Rogues cheeks while avoiding to look directly at her. Gently he squeezes Rogues hand. He‘s so proud right now that Skiadrums partner backs him up. But the way Wendy just spoke these words make it clear to him. Somehow even the partner dragons of Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy seemed to be worried if he‘s going to stay with Rogue or not.  
  
„This decision is the best for everyone“ is he picking up Grandine saying to them right now and he rubs his neck with his free hand while shortly glancing at Rogue. A gentle smile rests on his lips and he only nods. It is really a big relieve to know, that all five dragons are approving his claim on Rogue Cheney. Therefore it feels like unwanted tensions are fading away and a new path opens right infront of them.  
  
************  
  
Yeah, as if he allows anyone else to claim Sting. Hearing relieve laying within Wendys voice just shows him what she was kind of afraid to happen. That he might decide on someone else that Weisslogias partner. A gentle smile appears now on his lips as he can also pick up Grandines words. So that was the main worry of the five dragons the last couple days. Now he also understands why Skiadrum wanted him to talk with Sting about his true feelings. So as they close in on the main hangar, Sting, Wendy and himself are now trying to figure out why exactly they should be gathered within the main hangar.  
  
Once there he notices right now Gajeel and Metalicana arriving. A short knowing smirk appears on the lips of the older one as they pass him by and he avoids looking directly at him. Wait, is it really so obvious what he had done with Sting? For a moment he looks at the attractive blond at his side, then he leaves shortly with Skiadrum. With closed eyes he leans at the wall and a deep sigh escapes his lips. The shadow dragon prods his head against his arm and a smile appears now on his lips.  
  
„You don‘t need to worry at all, Rogue. Even Igneel approves your relationship with Sting“  
„Wait, he really does?“  
„Yes, because even the wise Fire Dragon knows you can never separated the light from the shadows“  
  
is Skiadrum right now explaining him and right now a deep sigh of relieves escapes his lips. Actually, he really thought, Igneel might back up Natsu Dragneels wish to claim Sting as his mate. Just as he has to think about this, he shortly grits his teeth and forms a fist quickly engulfed by shadows.  
  
„Just calm down, Rogue. No one is going to take Sting away from you. Not, after he bears now your marks“ is Skiadrum now saying with comforting words to him as he stares right now at his right palm. A fine white line is right now visible inside of it. Just like the bitemarks around his throat.  
  
„But...“  
„Have more trust in Sting“  
  
is the wise shadow dragon now saying to him and with a smile he only nods in agreement. ,Because he‘s my mate‘ is he right now thinking, pats Skiadrums head and then he turns around to enter the great hall next to the main hangar where they are now all gathered.  
  
Quickly he feels anger rising inside of him as he watches Sting sitting on the ground while Natsu Dragneel leans over him to steal a kiss from him. He rushes now over to the blond, pushes Natsu away from him and glares in a cold way at Igneels partner. „Hands off him, he‘s mine“ is he saying with a low growl resting in his voice as he pulls Sting pack on his feet, while noticing a challenging glare within Natsus eyes. But before anyone could say a word he leaves with Sting the hall. Damned. Just why is he reacting so possessive about this attractive young blond? Righ as they enter an empty room, he locks the door, pushes Sting against the wall and glares right at him.  
  
„Rogue, I...“  
„You belong now with me. So I won‘t accept someone else to touch you at all“  
  
is he right now saying in a low voice to him, then he initiates a deep, fiery and passionate kiss. Again Skiadrums words swirl through his head. All off the dragons approve this relationship. So the only one rebelling against it is obviously Natsu Dragneel. He will find for sure a way to pound some sense into Natsus brain, so that Igneels partner won‘t ever think on taking away Sting from him.


	6. Chapter 6

A warm tingling sensation runs right now through his entire body as he is kissed by Rogue in such a passionate way. He knows immediately what his partner and best friend plans to do by only looking deep into these wonderful rubies. A nice shiver runs down his spine as he watches right now the ravenette kneels infront of him and he starts to open the belt as well the zip of his own pants. Honestly, he likes the way how Rogue just reacts. Because this reaction shows him, that the partner of the Shadow Dragon carries the same amount of deep emotions for him as he does for Rogue.  
  
Minutes later he‘s smiling at the younger one as they return to the hall and Rogues hand rests right now in his own. Honestly, he never thought this ravishing beauty right next to him could turn jealous so easily. Before entering back into the hall he pulls Rogue closer to him and kisses him passionately while wrapping his arms around Rogues waist. At least he knows now he‘s very important to the partner of the Shadow Dragon.   
  
Ignoring a pouting Natsu still sitting on the floor, he only grins when they enter together and he gently squeezes Rogues hand in return as he notices an approving nod coming from none other than Gajeel. Even Wendy seems to be more then relieved to see them together like this. He just can tell by the way how her eyes shine seeing Rogue and him together like this. Right now he really thinks, he can be with Rogue this way until they die together.   
  
But honestly, he doesn‘t know the true intentions of his best friend at all. So when their instructors enter the hall, he quickly notices a face he really hoped never to see at all. A low and deep warning growl leaves right now his throat as his eyes follow the blond man standing a bit on a distance to their instructors. The last time he saw him was, when he was a five year old boy on a boring party his mother had dragged him along. Why in the world is he right now here? This man never cared a damn about him before, so why now?  
  
************  
  
He really thought, he could convince Sting this way in becoming his mate. As he tried to kiss him, he was pulled away by Rogue in a rough way and honestly he doesn‘t understand at all why the partner of the Shadow Dragon had to glare at him as if he was right now commiting a serious crime. As he starts to pout while Rogue pulls Sting behind him outside the hall, he notices Gajeel leaning with crossed arms at the wall with quite the satisfied expression resting on his face.  
  
„What?“  
„It seems, Metallicana was right from the beginning“  
„About what, Gajeel?“  
„You getting ditched by Sting“  
  
is he now hearing Gajeel say in a snickering tone to him. He grinds his teeth, because he really dislikes the situation he‘s in right now. There is no way at all Rogue Cheney has a crush on Sting. He is constantly trying to tell himself, that the parter of the White Dragon has an interest in being his mate. Even though Igneel told him so many times before, he‘s just too stubborn to accept the simple facts the wise Fire Dragon tries to teach him.  
  
He pouts even more, when fifteen minutes later the man he adores comes back hand in hand with Rogue. It is only in this moment, that he realizes right at Stings and Rogues throat a mark he recognizes immediately. ,Damned‘ is right now going through his mind while forming a fist engulfed by flames. Igneel told him about the way how to claim a mate and what kind of signs a dragon has to watch out for. So obviously, he was a tick too late.   
  
But he knows, there is another way to claim a dragon: If you kill in a duel the one who is currently the partner of the one chosen to become a mate. Right now, it seems to be a good plan for him to think up a real good strategy in order to get rid of Rogue Cheney for good. Once the partner of the Shadow Dragon is gone, he could have Sting all for himself.  
  
So as he‘s now deeply absorbed in his mind, he only notices their instructors to enter, when Wendy comes closer and tips him gently on the shoulder to get his full attention. Behind their instuctors he sees faces, that are all new to him. But there is one among them, he is right now unsure about knowing. Since spending the last fifteen years here with Sting, Wendy, Gajeel and Rogue he forgot all about the area he once lived. Even his real family had slowly but surely faded into nothingness. For him being with Igneel and the other chosen dragon partners, he started to adept them as his family.  
  
With half an ear he listens to the content the head instructor is telling them right now as he‘s suddenly tackle hugged by a white-haired young woman. „Natsu, it‘s you, it is really you“ is she saying right now to him and confused as he is he notices right now some tears resting in her cobalt blue eyes. Wait. He might be imagining things right now, but somehow she is quite familiar to him. Not only the face, but her scent as well her voice are somehow famliar to him.  
  
„L-Lisanna?“ is he asking right now, unsure if this is really the right name and the young woman only nods while wiping away her tears. Actually, there is only one girl he‘s able to remember carrying this name. She always visited and played with him at home. They even went together to Elementary School. So slowly but surely his blurry memories turn clearer with the seconds passing by.   
  
„B-but why are you here?“  
„I was invited“  
  
is she saying right now with a honest smile appearing on her lips as he sits up straight and looks right at her, rubbing his neck and for a short moment he glances over at Sting. How in the world could he ever explain to her at all, that his heart is already captured by a quite ravishing blond young man, who is currently the partner of the White Dragon?  
  
************  
  
„Time surely passed by since I last saw you, Sting“  
„Well I care less about it“  
  
is now coming in a defiant way from him as he‘s right now not only separated from Rogue, but also facing the man only responsible for him - Sting Eucliffe - to be alive at all.   
  
Actually, he could care less about exchanging words with this man at all. His family are Rogue, Skiadrum and Weisslogia. If he extends his family, then Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and their dragons are included into this circle as well. So he is truly against leaving this island as well Weisslogia and through his body language he makes it clear enough.  
  
„Wait, Sting, I...“  
„Shut it and leave. There is nothing at all we have to discuss, old man“  
  
is he saying right now to the man right infront of him in a cold manner, turns around and leaves the hall right in this moment. Right now he‘s infuriated about the decision incoming from their instructors to head back to the mainland. This is now his home and not somewhere in a buzzling city, where he knows no one at all.  
  
So once outside the hall a deep sigh escapes his lips. He only needs Rogue and Weisslogia around him. If Natsu is going to leave the island, fine for him. Then he can live with Rogue, Skiadrum and Weisslogia undisturbed here while the partner of the Fire Dragon returns to the mainland. Actually, he‘d welcome the fact, that he might be next to Rogue the one to still live with their partner dragons on this island.  
  
With a deep sigh he falls into the grass close to the greeneries and stares right into the sky. His arms are now crossed underneath his head as he picks up a trusted scent closing in on him.  
  
„Sting, you should be inside like the others“  
„I just don‘t like to, Weisslogia“  
  
is he only answering right now as he opens his eyes and gazes now right at the White Dragon next to him.  
  
„This is the only chance you will ever get“  
„Actually, I don‘t care at all“  
„One day you will for sure regret, that you never talked to your parents“  
„But I want to stay with you, Weisslogia“  
  
is he now saying as he sits up, pats Weisslogia now on the head and looks right at him. The wise White Dragon is so much more family to him as his parents ever were. Besides, he sees himself no longer as a human at all. In his eyes, he‘s as much a dragon as Weisslogia is. So therefore he lays all his faith into his strong bond towards Rogue and Weisslogia.  
  
************  
  
„So you are Rogue-sama?“  
„Who wants to know this?“  
„M-my apologies, I‘m Yukino Aguria“  
  
is the white-haired young woman now introducing herself towards him and with a stoic impression as well crossed arms he gazes now right at her. Right next to her is a dark haired woman standing and he wonders right now why they actually want to talk with him at all. He had listend closely to the words the head instructor spoke towards them and a part of him welcomes the chance to finally leave the island. Only if he faces his past, he might be able to accept the fact, he‘s now mated to the partner of the White Dragon. Otherwise he‘d be stuck in a eternal memento of his older brother.  
  
„I‘m not interested at all“ is he quickly saying as he turns now around, ignoring both women and with closed eyes he leaves now the hall as his enhanced sense of smell informs him, Sting isn‘t any longer inside the hall. First he needs to talk to him about the decision he made. Sting truly deserves to be informed about his intention to return to the mainland for a while. He has to do this step or he won‘t be able to face the partner of the White Dragon at all. Focusing on the trusted scent of the blond, he quickly nods as he sees Skiadrum appearing out of the shadows right next to him and with a smile he runs now over to the greeneries, where he is able to locate Sting and Weisslogia.  
  
Before he even approaches them, Sting is back on his feet and runs now directly towards him, a big smile now plastered on his face. With a short nod he signals Weisslogia he‘d be taking care of talking to the blond about leaving the island and grabs Stings hand into his own as they head now to the house he shares with Skiadrum. At least their partner dragons know, he‘s quite responsible to bring some sense into the attractive blond young man at his side.  
  
So once they are inside his house, he simply can‘t withstand he given temptation of   his mate and initiates a passionate kiss. At least he wants to feel this closeness to Sting one more time before he isn‘t able to do so in a while. Their bodies are now pressed close to each other, a heatwave engulfing both and within seconds they follow the instincts of the dragons to renew the bond they share. Exhausted as they are he cuddles now close to Sting on the sofa, closes his eyes and a satisfied expression rests on his face while breathing in this trusted scent.  
  
************  
  
Unsure how to properly react she is more than relieved to learn, the young woman infront of her shares the same interests. So once the ice between them is broken, they are quickly interacting with each other as if they were friends now for a very long time. The older one is introduced to her as Chelia Blendy, another nurse adept to start her training here under Porlyuscias care. She learns from her, that there two others sent with her to work here: Yukino Aguria and Levy McGarden. Right as he asks Chelia about if she likes to meet Grandine, the older one agrees and so she asks for permission to leave the hall with Chelia.  
  
As one of the instructors simly permits her to go and see her partner dragon, a sudden blush appears on her cheeks as Chelia grabs now her hand. „In order for you, that I don‘t get lost at all“ is she saying right now to her and with a smile she nods, then the two young women head over to the hospital wing where she hopes the Sky Dragon will be. Usually Grandine is always close by this part of the buildings since she seems to have a major interest in helping to heal the wounded. The other place she knows where her partner dragon could be is near the coastline.  
  
„Grandine, I want you to introduce you a new friend“ is she now saying to the Sky Dragon as they find her close to the beds, where the medicinal herbs are grown.  
  
„Chelia, this here is Grandine. She is my family as well my partner dragon“  
„Nice to meet you, I‘m Grandine“  
  
is the Sky dragon introducing herself now to the young woman standing next to Wendy and immediately she notices a bond between them, that draws a caring smile on her lips. Deep within she knows, her protége just found her mate. But she won‘t give Wendy any helping advice to this at all.


End file.
